Truth
by WolfQueen99
Summary: Connor knows what he dose is wrong. And because of this he wants to be alone, but maybe begin around people he trusts is the way to get over what troubles him. One-shot. Slight romance. Hurt/Comfort. Please R&R.


**This is my first ever story on here, so please be nice... I have just finished AC3 so; I know most of what I'm talking about. I think, but if I do get anything wrong: just say and I will try to change it as soon as possible. :) **

**A PM or even tell me in a review. **

**Thanks.**

**(Based on Assassin's Creed 3)**

**This is only a little one-shot. It is my first one and I'm still in collage, I'm still learning. So... I'm not perfect, so I might make mistakes, but I will still try to impress you all. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**WolfQueen99. :) **

**Truth**

**Connor's POV:**

**IMPORTANT: Improved to make more sense, dose not need to be re-read. If you don't want.**

* * *

I needed to get away from it all. The training, Achilles, the other assassin's... just everyone. I pulled my knees up to my chin and sat deeper into the tress old branches. I sat here often, alone. The other assassins weren't trained enough to come this far west into the bush, bear's roamed here often and wolves made this place their home. The tress were hard to climb and the ground was filled with hunter's traps. I had forbidden any of them from coming out this far. I didn't want to see any of them get hurt, or even die. They were some of my closest and most trusted friends... they were like my second family really, I cared for them a great deal... I even loved one of them and she was the one that would most likely to 'forget' the rule and come looking for me... I needed my space of course and she knew this and knew when to leave me be, but she often came looking for me. I hated it when she did. Because of two reasons: one: she could get hurt and two: I couldn't really be around her for long... the truth was: I liked her too much.

I looked down at the ground, the snow had settled and this year it was deep. This was another reason the others weren't allowed out this far, even I found it hard to get home in this weather sometimes. I sighed, and rapped my arm around my legs to keep warm. I was used to this weather, yes, but that wasn't really the point was it. I could still freeze to death. I looked back down again. Some wolves had deiced to join me... Shit! That wasn't good.

But as I looked closer I could see it was only some cubs with their mother, I smiled. I loved the sight of something like this. They jumped around her, wanting her to play, but she knew as mother she had to keep watch. My smile grew as I watched her lift her paw and tap her cub on the head gently to tell it no. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt grip my heart. I had killed so many wolves now, so I could replace my weapons or improve them... but how many wolves had I killed that had cubs back home? All alone, wondering where mother had got too. I was so gripped in thought that I didn't realize the tears that had fallen from my eyes. I rubbed them away quickly. No one was going to know about this. Me crying over the fact that I might have killed a few mother wolves that were just looking for some food for her staving cubs and that I had just gotten it the way... ha. I wasn't a monster. I was just defending myself, right? No, it still felt wrong, to think what I had done and what I was doing was right thing.

However, this time the answers would be based on other people's opinion on the facts, not mine. I would have to live with what I do, even if they were human or animals... I didn't take pride or joy even satisfaction in what I do, I'm just good at it and in some ways it needs to be done. Killing one person to save thousands in the future. Achilles had told me that one, but before him I think someone called Altair had said it. I couldn't remember I had been told so much about both the Assassins and the Templar's that I couldn't remember... I looked to see if the wolves were still there. They were gone.

I just stayed still for a minute, taking everything in. I had killed three people. The only people that were left were Charles Lee and my father: Haytham Kenway.

I would kill Charles like there was nothing to it, no questions at all. I hated his guts and I would just end him. I didn't care... but my father. He was a different story. I questioned killing him everyday. I should hate him, yes. He was my enemy, yes. These things were all true, but he was also my father. No, I had never met him and when I did he tried to kill me. This was true, but even after all that I questioned it. I didn't think I could ever kill my father... even if I really had too, even if my life depend on it. I don't think even I had it in me.

It's not to say that when I killed Pitcairn, Johnson or Hickey that I took any joy out of it. No, I took nothing but dread. I hated that I had ended someone's life because the Assassin's Order said they should be gone from this world. Or because of my thoughts for revenge. For all I know they could have had a family somewhere that loved and cared for them... Oh, God. It's the wolf thing all over again.

I looked up at the sky. I said the word 'sorry' three times. Once for William Johnson, another for Jonathan Pitcairn and lastly one for Hickey. Yes, I was truly sorry, but I also know that the world would be better off without them.

'Connor you there?'

I jumped out of my skin, but finally had the feeling to look around.

'Before you have a go. Achilles told me to look for you.'

I just nodded, and sat back down. I couldn't deal with the Old Man right now. He could wait. The branch was quite large. She slowly made her way round and sat next to me. Smiling as she normally did. After awhile she leaned her head against my shoulder. I didn't mind.

I knew she like me, but she didn't know that I liked her. In all fairness no one dared argue with her. She had a glare that could kill a full grown man. Not really, but you get where I'm coming from.

'You okay?'

I looked at her, I just smiled and nodded. She knew I was lying.

'Don't lie; it's about your father isn't it.'

And when I said she knew, I meant she could read me like an open book. I glared at her. She glare back. Fine.

'How did you know that?!'

'Oh, Connor. Mara Knight know all.'

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Out of all the people... She put her head back on my shoulder.

'Whatever you do you know I'm right behind you Connor. You know that right?'

I nodded and smiled, I leaned my head gently against her's. 'Yeah, I know you are.'

I also put my hand around her waist. To stop her falling off the tree of course. I knew she knew better.

'You know I know don't you?'

'Yeah. I do.'

I smiled. I gently kissed her on the check. Causing her to blush and laugh a little at the same time. We didn't say anything for a while. Until she decided to break the silence.

'I love you too…'

I looked at her. 'I didn't say anything.'

'Like I said before, I know all.'

'I bet I love you more.'

She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything. I kissed her.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Leave a review or something... I'll give you a cookie. No, that thing doesn't work anymore... Fair enough.**

**There you go. A one-shot from me.**

**I hope you liked it... and until next time. ;)**

**WolfQueen99. :)**


End file.
